


As Good As it Gets

by Antarctica_or_bust



Series: Honorbound [2]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Adventurous Khadgar, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, An utter lack of boundaries, Anal Sex, Anduin is amused, Anduin/Khadgar is totally the endgame, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Callan is exasperated, Callan is kind of a little shit, Casual Sex, Crack, Developing Relationship, Except Medivh - Medivh is totally dead, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It, Fluff, Fluffy Sex Machine Lothar, Future Fic, Humor, Jealousy, Khadgar is overwhelmed, Kissing, Life Debt, Light Bondage, M/M, Magic, Marriage Proposal, Mutual Pining, Not Underage - Damn It, Open Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Relationship Discussions, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Magic, Sexual Inexperience, Sharing, Snark, Technically NOT parent/child incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-24 09:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7503225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarctica_or_bust/pseuds/Antarctica_or_bust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothars pay their debts.  (With sex, of course.  Very competitive sex.)</p><p>Chapter 1: Callan/Khadgar & minor Anduin/Khadgar<br/>Chapter 2: Anduin/Khadgar<br/>Chapter 3: Callan/Khadgar and some Anduin/Khadgar and then some Anduin/Khadgar/Callan (in exactly that non-incestuous order)<br/>Chapter 4: Anduin/Khadgar</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Callan may be a bit OC in this, but he only has about 4 lines in the movie so whatever, I'm running with it. He does have a few more lines in the book, but I refuse to consider that canon since Khadgar is so not the youngest here. Just no.
> 
> Also, while this is technically a sequel to my previous Warcraft fic, the tone has changed completely. That was mostly serious, this is porn with feelings. Just FYI.
> 
> A few last thoughts. Has anyone else decided that Spellchucker is a term of endearment? Because I totally have. And I've decided that fluffy sex machine Lothar is pretty much my happy place. I think this will be my crack fandom for when I need a break from writing Bucky angst.

“Khadgar? Can I come in?”  
  
Callan knocks on the mage's door, waiting until he answers before entering the room. He finds Khadgar sitting at his desk, a quill in his hand and papers scattered everywhere.  
  
It's a familiar sight; when the mage isn't away at Karazhan, he's in the library or his room at Stormwind castle. Always reading, always studying to be a better Guardian. Even now Khadgar barely looks up from his book, greeting the knight with a distracted wave.  
  
“Just let me finish this chapter,” the mage says, turning the page as Callan shuts the door. “Then we can talk.”  
  
It's a reasonable assumption since they've often talked before. Khadgar can be quite funny when he relaxes and he's always ready to trade stories of the Kirin Tor for tales of Callan's dad. But tonight Callan has something more than conversation on his mind.  
  
So he walks over to Khadgar, grabbing the arms of his chair and spinning it around. Then he drops to his knees between the mage's legs.  
  
“Callan? What are you doing?” Khadgar asks, staring down at him in shock. The other man is dressed simply in nothing but a loose tunic and trousers, the fabric rough underneath Callan's palms as he places his hands on Khadgar's thighs.  
  
“What does it look like? I'm saying thank you.”  
  
“But... you... Lothar...I... don't...” the mage stammers, a faint blush on his cheeks. Although he's a few years older than Callan, in some ways he seems far more innocent.  
  
“I'm not asking for a wedding,” Callan chuckles, his fingers sure as they unlace Khadgar's trousers. “You may be cute and all, but I'm too young to settle down. However, you saved my life in Blackrock Pass and I owe you a reward. So sit back and enjoy your present or tell me I should go.”  
  
The knight pauses, waiting to see if the other man will actually refuse. But even though Khadgar's face is burning scarlet, he doesn't turn away.  
  
“Good choice,” Callan says when the mage finally nods his agreement. Then he pulls open the other man's trousers and bends his head to taste. Khadgar moans loudly when Callan licks a wet stripe up his cock, a hint of blue flashing in his eyes before he puts his hands across his mouth.  
  
Even then the knight can hear him whimper as he throws himself into his task. The mage's length is hot and bitter on his tongue, the base thick enough that Callan's jaw will probably ache in a few minutes. But that's what he wants so he just wraps his lips around the head of Khadgar's dick and breathes in deep, the scent of his desire a rich and heady thing. Khadgar may be the Guardian, powerful enough to shape the world with spells and magic, but in this he's just another man instead.  
  
His thighs tremble under Callan's hands as the knight takes him deeper. He bobs his head up and down, tongue teasing at the slit of Khadgar's cock. The mage is far from quiet and Callan finds his groans intoxicating, little mewls slipping around the edges of his hands.  
  
The knight is hard now, his own length throbbing in his pants. But this is about Khadgar and he wants to make it good.  
  
When Callan glances up, the other man has his eyes closed. His face is twisted with pleasure and his teeth are biting into his bottom lip hard enough to bruise. The knight wants to kiss him, suck that lip into his mouth and swallow up his moans. But he just swallows around Khadgar's length instead.  
  
Callan teases him. He sucks and licks and moans until slick spit is dripping down the mage's cock. Then he takes as much of Khadgar as he can manage, stretching his mouth wide and reveling in the slight ache of his jaw. When he can't swallow any more, the knight wraps his fingers around the base of Khadgar's dick and strokes him, rough strokes that match the rhythm of his mouth. The knight is so intent on his task that he doesn't hear the door swing open or swing back shut again.  
  
“Relax your throat. You'll take him deeper.”  
  
The command is given in the same voice that taught Callan how to fight. The same voice he learned to obey without question in his training and in battle and the knight obeys it now.  
  
Callan opens his mouth wider, sliding his lips back down the length of Khadgar's cock. This time he continues until his nose brushes the dark curls at its base and then the knight hums quietly. The mage shudders, bucking underneath him with a strangled cry. Callan shoves his left hand down his pants and strokes himself furiously as Khadgar spills into his mouth.  
  
He pulls off when he starts to choke, spitting the mage's seed onto the floor. But Callan's hand continues moving and he finds his own release a few seconds later, pleasure whiting out his mind. The knight pants heavily, leaning his forehead against Khadgar's leg as he tries to catch his breath.  
  
Once his heart finally stops pounding, Callan looks back over his shoulder and he's less surprised than he should be to see his father leaning against the wall, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
“Hello, dad,” Callan sighs, wiping his hand on Khadgar's trousers. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Lothar!” Khadgar squeaks, his expression mortified as he jerks upright and nearly smacks the knight right on the chin. The mage had been too lost in pleasure to realize that anyone else was there. But now Lothar is standing by the doorway and Khadgar is sure that he just broke their friendship, let alone the chance of more.  
  
“You'd better call me Anduin, Spellchucker,” the commander laughs. “This is going to get confusing otherwise.”  
  
“You... We... We weren't...”  
  
“I know, lad,” Anduin interrupts, his grin growing even wider at the mage's stammering. “You needn't worry about my feelings now. You did a great service to my family and my son isn't the only one who owes you everything. In fact, I think it's my turn to show you how well a Lothar pays his debts.”  
  
“It is?” Khadgar chokes out. His eyes are wide with surprise but there's also a tinge of hope in his expression and it's probably time for Callan to get out of here.  
  
His father and the mage have been dancing around each other ever since Khadgar saved him at Blackrock Pass and Callan isn't going to stand in their way now. He probably couldn't if he tried. Honestly, the knight has to grumble a bit even as he thinks, _Finally._ It's just like his father to fall madly in love with the first cute guy that Callan meets and having to compete with the Lion of Azeroth isn't fair at all.  
  
Of course, Khadgar is just as smitten and he's staring at Anduin like the older man is the source of all magic in the world.  
  
So Callan stands and moves out of the way as his father takes two steps forward. Anduin wraps his hands around Khadgar's waist and picks him up, throwing the mage over his shoulder like a bag of wheat. The other man curses in outrage, kicking his feet and blushing even redder. However, the mage doesn't cast any spells as he would if he truly wanted to get free.  
  
“Put me down!” Khadgar orders, smacking Anduin on the shoulder.  
  
But the older man simply laughs and smacks Khadgar's ass in return. “In due time, Spellchucker. I've got plans for you.”  
  
“I'll bet you do,” Callan snorts, shaking his head. This is going to be a disaster, which means his dad will probably love it, and the knight has no plans to stay and watch. So he heads to the door, grabbing the handle and then looking back one more time.  
  
“Try not to burn the castle down; I'll guard the hall outside. I wouldn't want you to traumatize some poor servant girl.”  
  
His father just winks at him, giving his son a short salute before turning back around. Callan leaves the room as Anduin starts toward Khadgar's bed, shutting the door firmly and then leaning against it with a sigh. The knight can't deny that he's a little jealous at the moment – he was hoping to see Khadgar naked at the very least – but Callan also meant what he said. So the young man moves to guard the hallway as he'd promised, trying to ignore the noises that spill beneath the door.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to check the multi-chapter button when I first posted this, but there will be three more. That wasn't nearly enough sex to count them even yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2. Or "How many headcanons can I get in one fic?"

Anduin carries the mage over to his bed, moving half a dozen books off the mattress before tossing Khadgar down. The younger man is flushed and rumpled, his lips bitten red and his cock still hanging out, and Anduin doesn't think he's ever desired anyone as much as he wants this mage right now.  
  
So the commander leans down and kisses Khadgar fiercely, burying his hands in that short dark hair. He pushes the other man back onto the bad and covers him with his body, the mattress creaking beneath their weight as he slowly rolls his hips. Khadgar gasps when their cocks rub together and Anduin takes advantage of the opening, thrusting his tongue into the mage's mouth. Khadgar tastes intoxicating, like spice and magic and electricity, and the warrior wants to drink him down like wine.  
  
So he does. He kisses Khadgar again and then again, their lips sliding together filthily. Anduin takes and takes and the mage just gives, soft and warm and so very innocent.  
  
Innocent but eager. When the commander finally has to stop and breathe, Khadgar wraps a hand around his neck and pulls him back down, hungry little whimpers spilling from the corners of his mouth. He sounds completely wrecked, as overwhelmed from kissing as he had been when Callan finished, and Anduin can't help feeling a little proud of that.  
  
He's going to make this so good for Khadgar. He's going to show the other man the true meaning of desire and the difference that a skilled lover makes. This is the warrior's chance to prove himself worth keeping even as he pays his debt.  
  
Anduin could have chosen a different method of settling that obligation – money, land, or power are always popular. But he wants Khadgar. The commander has wanted Khadgar for longer than he wishes to admit and while he's always done his duty to his kingdom, he's a selfish man at heart. So Anduin isn't going to let Callan take what should be his – not without a fight – and the Lion of Azeroth does not fight honorably. He fights to win instead.  
  
Besides, Callan doesn't love Khadgar. He's just young and hot-blooded like his father used to be and the mage deserves more than a casual dalliance. Khadgar deserves forever if he wants it and Anduin would happily spend that forever at his side. Not to tie him down, never that, but to be the one who shows him a world of possibility.  
  
So the warrior slides his hands down Khadgar's chest and starts to lift his tunic, stroking the soft skin around the mage's hips.  
  
“I want to see you,” Anduin murmurs before pulling back to look the other man in the eye.  
  
“Only if I can see you too,” Khadgar replies. He flushes a bit beneath commander's scrutiny but he doesn't take back the words, his jaw setting in the stubborn pout that Anduin so adores.  
  
“As you command, my Guardian,” the warrior says with a wink and then sits back on his heels to straddle Khadgar's legs. Anduin strips off his tunic with one quick motion, tossing the garment onto the floor beside the bed. He preens a bit when Khadgar's eyes turn even darker and his cock twitches when the younger man's tongue flicks out to wet his lips. The commander has plans for that mouth – dirty, filthy plans.  
  
“You like what you see?” Anduin asks, smiling when the mage nods fervently. “Well, now it's your turn, Spellchucker. Show me what you have.”  
  
Khadgar starts to lift his own shirt and then hesitates partway through. He bites his bottom lip, looking up at the warrior shyly, and his lashes are dark against the pale curve of his cheeks. Anduin's breath catches almost painfully and he has to take a moment to recover from the sight. Khadgar is gorgeous in his eyes, completely and utterly gorgeous, and when he finally realizes that the other man is worried about his reaction, the idea seems impossible.  
  
“You don't have to hide,” Anduin murmurs, reaching out to take the mage's hands. “You're young and beautiful and full of life and you can't look any worse than a scarred old man like me.”  
  
“I like your scars,” Khadgar protests, his honest indignation making the commander laugh again.  
  
“And I like you,” he chuckles before stripping off the mage's shirt in one quick move. Khadgar squeaks in surprise but he doesn't try to hide; he just blushes scarlet as Anduin's eyes stroke across his skin appreciatively.  
  
The mage may not have a soldier's muscles but he isn't flabby either; he's stocky and pale with just a hint of softness around the edges and his flush spreads down his chest when the warrior murmurs, “Beautiful.”  
  
Anduin presses a kiss to Khadgar's shoulder, tongue darting out to taste that rosy skin. He nuzzles his face into the mage's neck, breathing in the scent of him before he starts his exploration. The commander intends to find every spot that makes his lover shiver, to take him apart with teeth and lips and hands. Khadgar gasps when Anduin strokes a thumb across his nipple and he moans loudly when the older man takes that nub into his mouth.  
  
“Please,” the mage whispers, one of his hands clutching tightly at the warrior's hair. He arches his back as Anduin sucks on his right nipple, lathing it with his tongue until it's tight and hard. Then the older man moves to the left and repeats his ministrations as Khadgar shakes beneath his hands.  
  
Anduin continues down the mage's body, pressing a kiss to his ribs and sucking a mark into his hip. The other man giggles when Anduin strokes his stomach and groans in disappointment when the warrior doesn't touch his cock. Khadgar is hard already – oh, to be that age again – and Anduin could probably bring him off with a few quick jerks, but he isn't ready for the mage to come just yet.  
  
Instead the commander pushes Khadgar's legs apart, trailing nips and kisses down the inside of his thighs as he slides his trousers off. The mage has lovely ankles, shapely and well-formed and Anduin simply has to leave a few marks there as well. Everything about the other man is lovely: his moans, his freckles, the odd dimple on his knee and the way his eyes glow blue with light. Khadgar's magic has built up with his desire, his eyes flashing whenever Anduin bites down. But he has yet to cast a spell, holding himself back with more experience than the warrior gave him credit for.  
  
“Have you done this before?” Anduin asks curiously. His cock is pressing against his trousers somewhat painfully by now so he undoes his laces with his left hand while his right reaches up to fondle Khadgar's balls.  
  
“Ye—s,” the mage's voice cracks on his answer and he sinks his teeth into his palm until he can speak again. “Not often, but I have. And not like this. Just quick fuc––ks behind the bookshelves in Dalaran with other mages. Worried 'bout getting caught.”  
  
“Makes sense to me. I wouldn't want the Kirin Tor to see me with my trousers down,” the commander replies with a small grin. “But I prefer to take my time and you deserve to be worshiped properly.”  
  
Anduin wraps his free hand around Khadgar's length, stroking the mage until he's on the verge of coming. The younger man tosses his head, his eyes slipping closed as he fights to control the power buzzing underneath his skin. It can be difficult to tell where desire stops and spells begin and he's always been talkative in bed. Khadgar lit his rooms on fire half a dozen times when he was younger and the damage would have been much worse if the Kirin Tor hadn't created wards for just that thing.  
  
But now there's only Anduin and the warrior's open admiration is almost as intoxicating as his touch on Khadgar's dick. He brings the mage to the edge with a skillful hand and keeps him there, tugging sharply on his balls when he starts to fall.  
  
“Oh you fucker,” Khadgar curses, frustrated desire stripping the politeness from his tongue.  
  
Not that Anduin minds the mage's coarseness. The commander mostly just looks delighted and his smile grows even brighter when Khadgar swears again.  
  
Honestly, the older man hasn't laughed this much during a tryst for quite some time. He'd forgotten that sex could be so lighthearted – that it could be fun as well as satisfying – and he feels almost drunk on the realization now.  
  
“Come on, beautiful. Turn over for me,” Anduin murmurs before releasing Khadgar and climbing off the bed.  
  
The mage grumbles but he complies, rolling over onto his hands and knees while Anduin quickly strips off the remainder of his clothes. When he turns back to the bed, Khadgar is laid out before him like an offering, one that the warrior is helpless to resist.  
  
So Anduin leans over the mage, sweeping dark curls away from his neck. He could kill the other man in half a dozen ways from this position but Khadgar shows no hesitation. The mage just drops his head and gives the commander better access to the frail curve of his spine, granting Anduin all the trust his name implies. And the older man is hardly going to throw away a gift like that. Instead he presses a gentle kiss to the nape of Khadgar's neck and then starts to map his lover's body once again.  
  
Anduin moves down Khadgar's back, licking and sucking every mark and dimple until he reaches the mage's pretty ass. Full and round, the globes fit perfectly into the warrior's hands and Khadgar groans loudly when Anduin gives him a squeeze.  
  
So he does it again, kneading that firm flesh as he moves into position on the bed. Anduin slides his thumbs along the crack of Khadgar's ass, pulling the mage's cheeks apart to reveal his prize. The younger man's hole is small and pink and tightly clenched, fluttering beneath the commander's tongue when he gives his lover a teasing lick. Khadgar tastes musky, like sweat and skin and something just himself, and Anduin dives back in to worship the other man properly.  
  
The warrior begins slowly, nipping and sucking at the edges of the mage's hole. He tightens his grip as his lover shudders underneath him, sealing his mouth over Khadgar's entrance and then pushing his tongue forward. Anduin coaxes him open bit by bit, gentle but persistent until that tight muscle finally gives. The other man moans above him, his voicing breaking when the commander rubs a thumb against his entrance and catches on the rim.  
  
“Light above,” Khadgar gasps as Anduin presses his mouth to the mage's hole again, slicking him with spit until the tip of his thumb can slip inside. The younger man is tight, so fucking tight as the warrior pushes in to the first knuckle and then deeper still.  
  
He stretches Khadgar slowly, almost leisurely, no thought to his own pleasure as he takes the mage apart. Tongue and fingers tease and touch and stroke his lover from the inside out, turning him into a boneless mess of need.  
  
The younger man jerks as his arms give out, catching himself on his elbows before he face plants on the bed. The new angle drives Anduin's fingers even deeper and the tips brush across that magic spot inside all men, the one that makes them scream. Khadgar is no different, a flash of power lighting the room blue before he swallows down his cries.  
  
Even then, Anduin can still feel the magic. It ripples across the mage's skin, making his hands tingle everywhere they touch. He should probably be frightened or at least a little worried about what would happen if Khadgar lost control. After all, one of his bedposts is sizzling after the most recent blast and the warrior has seen what their new Guardian can do when he puts his mind to it.  
  
But this is Khadgar. This is a man who refuses to kill spiders and protected Anduin from death when the Fel was clawing at his mind.  
  
And, truthfully, the commander has always has a thing for danger. A bit of risk just makes his blood run hotter and now he's bottled lightning in his hands. The strongest mage in Azeroth is begging underneath him – all that magic, all that _power_ , completely helpless now.  
  
So the warrior twists his fingers, grinding them into Khadgar's sweet spot until the mage loses the ability to speak. He can only moan, low and broken, as he shoves back into Anduin's touch, rocking his hips desperately. And the older man gives him what he wants, pushing his fingers even deeper while his other hand wraps loosely around the mage's cock.  
  
Khadgar's hips jerk as the commander matches his strokes to the rhythm of his thrusts, his lover unable to decide which touch to focus on. There's only an endless cresting wave that builds and builds and builds. He wants Anduin inside him; he wants the warrior deeper, wants his cock to fuck him raw.  
  
But then Anduin bends his head and traces the stretched rim of Khadgar's entrance with his tongue as he thrusts up one last time. The mage lets out a strangled scream and his whole body snaps taut, another burst of light chasing all the shadows from the room. Anduin nearly comes himself from the sensation as Khadgar tightens around his fingers and magic sizzles through his blood.  
  
However, the light fades quickly and the warrior blinks away the afterimages to find his lover slumped beneath him bonelessly. Khadgar barely twitches when Anduin removes his fingers and nudges him into a more comfortable position. He just gives the older man a euphoric smile, his brown eyes warm with satisfaction, contentment and maybe even love. All Anduin can do is smile back and wonder how he got so damn lucky in this life.  
  
“What about you?” Khadgar murmurs, motioning vaguely toward the warrior's cock. Anduin is still hard and the mage has never wanted to be a selfish lover, but the older man just shakes his head.  
  
“Don't worry about me, Spellchucker. I'm just getting started,” Anduin says as he sprawls out at Khadgar's side. “But I'm not as young as you. Rest now and when you're ready, we'll begin round two.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Round 1.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While both Lothars lack all normal boundaries in this story, parent/child incest has never been my thing so this chapter is about as non-incestuous as a threesome involving relatives can be. Honestly, the tag should really be Anduin/Khadgar/Callan in that order but Ao3 insists on putting Khadgar first in everything. And if even the hint of incest bothers you, you can skip this chapter since it's back to Anduin/Khadgar at the end.
> 
> And can I just say, working out the logistics of a threesome where two of the men aren't allowed to touch each other was rather interesting.

Callan doesn't bother to knock on the mage's door this time. The knight has just spent far too long standing outside of Khadgar's room while the other man moans and screams loud enough to bring the rafters down. Seriously, his cock is aching just from listening and now that the mage has finally stopped, Callan can't take it anymore.  
  
“Are you quite don-?” the knight starts to ask as he shoves the door open and walks into the room. But when his eyes fall on the bed, Callan chokes on the last word. His dick jumps at the sight of Khadgar naked, but his father is lying right beside the mage and the other man is far too excited for his tastes.  
  
“Damn it!” Callan shouts, covering his eyes. Although he's seen Anduin naked before – half of Stormwind saw him naked after one truly epic birthday party – the knight could have happily gone the rest of his life without knowing what the Lion of Azeroth looks like when he's hard. “Cover your dick, father. You shouldn't leave that hanging out.”  
  
“You're the one who opened the door. I wasn't expecting company,” Anduin retorts a little sharply. But he still swipes his tunic off the floor and covers his lap as Callan asked. “Okay, son. You can open your eyes. Now tell me what exactly you think you're doing here.”  
  
“It's simple, really. I was thinking and I decided that I haven't really thanked Khadgar properly. If he's going to be my step-father, then I want to fuck him first,” the younger man says, crossing his arms over his chest. “Or actually, that might be a little strange. I don't want our dicks in the same place. I think he should be my first instead.”  
  
There's a moment of silence before Khadgar twists around and looks at the knight incredulously. “Step-dad? Since when am I your step-dad?”  
  
“You're not yet. That's the point,” Callan answers with a sharp roll of his eyes. “But I assume you will be shortly once my father finally asks. Which is why you need to fuck me now; I am _not_ going to compete with Sir Lion Dick over there. Half this city is in love with him and the other half has slept with him and for once I'd like to avoid the comparisons when I drop my pants. I thought the tavern boys were joking but apparently they're not.”  
  
“I don't even...” Khadgar mutters, sounding completely at a loss. “You can't be serious. You know I've seen him naked; I mean he's literally right there.”  
  
The mage has a point but Callan refuses to back down. Khadgar is cute and friendly and not engaged just yet, which means the knight still has a chance. Not to win. He knows the mage will choose his father. But if he's going to be happy for them, Callan wants a better memory than one interrupted blow job to help ease that jealous sting.  
  
So the knight is only leaving if Khadgar refuses him outright and he stands firm even when his father breaks into helpless laughter on the bed.  
  
“You really are my son, aren't you?” Anduin says when he finally stops chortling. “I should tan your hide for that. But the choice is up to you, Spellchucker. Callan does owe you his life and if he chooses to repay you with his body, I won't stop you from saying yes.”  
  
Khadgar looks back and forth between the two men. Both Lothars, both strong warriors, and both quite attractive if he's speaking honestly. But only one of them truly makes him tremble and his eyes land on Anduin.  
  
“I want...” _You_ is unspoken but still echoes anyway.  
  
“I know. And you can have me. But you can have him too right now,” the commander says gently. He's already won the war so he can afford to lose this battle graciously. Besides, it's better for Callan to work off his jealousy now than let it fester and hurt someone later on.  
  
With Anduin's permission granted, the mage looks back at Callan with an assessing gaze. His eyes roam across strong shoulders, well-muscled arms, and calloused hands. He's certainly fit but Khadgar still isn't sure about this until he thinks about thrusting into Callan's ass while his lover watches and his breath catches at a sudden surge of heat.  
  
“Maybe just this once,” Khadgar says haltingly, not entirely convinced that agreeing to this arrangement won't blow up in his face. However, Anduin simply nods and says, “Once sounds good to me,” while Callan grins smugly from the foot of the bed.  
  
“All right then. You better shove off, father. This mattress isn't big enough for three.”  
  
_“Excuse me?”_ the commander asks. He clearly has no intention of following that order and his son loses his smugness instantly.  
  
“Sorry, sir,” Callan apologizes. “Would you mind moving? I don't think I can do this with you lying next to me.”  
  
“That's much better,” Anduin replies. “There's no cause for mouthiness when you're getting what you want.”  
  
The older man rolls to his feet and moves to Khadgar's desk while Callan starts disrobing. Anduin has no intention of actually leaving the room – there's sharing and then there's sharing and he's never done the latter well. But the mage's chair should give him a decent vantage point without intruding overmuch.  
  
Callan finishes stripping and climbs onto the bed, Khadgar meeting him halfway. He grabs the other man and kisses him aggressively, fingers catching in his hair. They fall back onto the mattress while Khadgar gives as good as he gets, their lips sliding together messily.  
  
It's filthier than the knight expected. The mage is either a fast learner or much less innocent than he appears and Callan gasps when Khadgar wraps a hand around his cock.  
  
He strokes the younger man roughly, taking advantage of his distraction to roll them over on the bed. The mage kisses Callan again, thrusting his tongue into his mouth as he grinds their hips together. In return, the knight runs his hands down Khadgar's back and then grabs two handfuls of his ass. Callan bucks up, trapping the mage's hand between their bodies as he turns them over one more time.  
  
It's as much wrestling as love-making, their hands roaming across each other's heated skin. They kiss and grope and move together while Anduin watches, his eyes locked on Khadgar's face. Happiness looks good on his mage and pleasure looks even better and he intends to see both expressions much more often from now on.  
  
“Come on! Just fuck me,” Callan groans, wrapping his legs around Khadgar's waist, and because he's watching the younger man so closely, Anduin sees his smile falter just a bit.  
  
Not a lot. Not so Callan notices. His eyes are closed in pleasure and the mage's hands are confident as they slide down his ass. But once Khadgar gets there, he pauses awkwardly.  
  
“Spellchucker? Are you all right?” Anduin asks quietly. The warrior said he wouldn't interfere and he meant it, but he's not going to force Khadgar into anything. If this makes the mage uncomfortable, then he'll put a stop to it right now.  
  
“I've never actually done this side of things,” the younger man whispers, looking over at Anduin with the beginnings of panic in his eyes. “I don't want to make it bad.”  
  
It seems the problem is inexperience rather than desire and the commander has to admit that he's a bit relieved. In fact, it's rather sweet that Khadgar is so worried and Anduin has never been able to refuse that wide-eyed pout.  
  
“Would you like me to help you?” the older man asks and he has to bite back a chuckle when Khadgar nods fervently. The mage is just so earnest about everything.  
  
Of course, Anduin's offer isn't entirely selfless. His cock is starting to ache from being neglected and his hands are itching to touch his mage again. So the commander stands up and grabs his trousers off the floor, removing the small pot of oil that's been in his pocket from the start. He's the Lion of Azeroth, after all, and he always plans ahead.  
  
The warrior walks over to the bed, kneeling behind Khadgar and wrapping an arm around his waist. The mage leans into his touch with a sigh and Anduin kisses his neck softly before holding out the jar of oil in his hand.  
  
“You'll need this,” he murmurs. “And I promise, you'll do fine. After all, you know what it feels like, don't you beautiful? You know the ache of a hard cock throbbing deep inside you; the desperate fullness that just makes you beg for more. You know what it's like to be stretched open as someone buries their length inside you and fucks you 'til you scream. So show him. Show Callan how pleasurable surrendering can be. Go on, darling. Show him before he starts to wonder what's taking you so long.”  
  
Callan is starting to sound a little desperate. Khadgar has been stroking his cock absently through most of the conversation and even distracted, the mage has skillful hands. But with Anduin's words to bolster his confidence, Khadgar slicks his fingers and focuses his attention back on the knight again.  
  
While Callan has fingered himself before, he still tenses slightly at the first touch against his entrance. The younger man has never been in such a vulnerable position and he just can't relax.  
  
However, Khadgar doesn't force him. The mage simply coaxes, stroking across Callan's hole until the knight starts pushing back into his hands. Only then does Khadgar slip one finger inside his body as the other man lets out a gasp. It feels different when it's someone else, different and so much better than his own hands could ever be. Because the knight isn't in control of the rhythm this time. He doesn't know whether Khadgar will move slow or fast – just barely fuck him or suddenly drive deep - and the mage keeps him guessing constantly.  
  
Khadgar switches up his strokes at random, teasing and stretching and murmuring soft encouragement that Callan can't really hear. But the words don't matter. What matters is the desire building in his gut. What matters is that this is Khadgar and the knight trusts him with his life.  
  
So Callan keeps his eyes closed and focuses on the sensations the other man is pulling from his body. He was expecting pain and there's a little when Khadgar adds another finger. But the knight has taken worse blows in training and the sting pales next to the delight of being filled. Callan is aching for it, hungry for it, and all he wants is more.  
  
More stretch, more heat, more everything. Honestly, Khadgar is almost too gentle with him and while he'll probably be grateful later, he's craving roughness now. The knight wants to be _fucked_. He wants to be driven mad.  
  
“Please,” Callan groans. He snaps his hips up to meet Khadgar's next thrust, driving the mage's fingers even deeper and sending lightning through his veins. The knight throws back his head, hands clutching at the blankets as pleasure washes over him. Callan had known that spot existed, he's grazed it a few times when working himself open, but Khadgar does far more than graze it now. It feels as though the mage's fingers are vibrating inside him, a buzz of magic that is driving Callan mad.  
  
The knight twists on the bed, his chest heaving and pleading nonsense falling from his lips. This is torture, utterly exquisite torture, and he knows that he won't last. Callan's cock is a throbbing ache between his legs as sensation overwhelms him, his hips jerking desperately for any friction he can find. But when Khadgar removes his fingers, the emptiness is worse.  
  
He wants the other man inside him when he comes, wants to be filled until he's bursting. Nothing else could possibly ease that desperate ache.  
  
However, when Callan finally feels the head of Khadgar's cock nudging at his entrance, the knight can't help but tense again. The mage's length seems so much larger than his fingers, blunt and unfamiliar, and Callan's first instinct is to fight. He's a knight of Stormwind after all – never give in, never surrender, and never show his weaknesses.  
  
Anduin feels Khadgar falter, the mage unwilling to force past the other man's resistance, and the commander looks up to see his son's face twisting into a grimace as he struggles with himself.  
  
So Anduin puts a snap into his voice and orders, “Easy son. Just breathe.”  
  
It takes a moment for the words to register and when they do, the knight opens his eyes to see his father plastered to Khadgar's back. He doesn't know how long Anduin has been there, but he's too far gone to care and Callan actually finds the commander's presence comforting. He knows his father won't let him come to harm. Even when the other man was drunk and acting like an asshole, that much was always true.  
  
“There's no hurry, Callan,” Anduin continues, pitching his voice to reassure. “Let yourself adjust in your own time and when you're ready, our Guardian will take good care of you.”  
  
The commander runs his hands over Khadgar's shoulders, grounding the mage with touch even as he calms Callan down. Light, but they're both so young and Anduin is struck by a sudden surge of affection for his lover and his son.  
  
While the warrior has no desire to touch Callan, he wants the other man to remember his first experience fondly, without the panicked fumbling and awkward pain that marked his own. So Anduin keeps talking until Callan's tension starts to ease and he rewards Khadgar's patience with gentle stroking hands.  
  
He's pressed tightly to the mage's back, his arms wrapped around the younger man and the low rumble of his voice makes Khadgar shiver helplessly. The words stroke over his skin like velvet before Anduin's tongue flicks out to trace his lover' ear.  
  
Khadgar's hips jerk when the warrior bites down on his earlobe, the head of his cock rubbing against Callan's entrance. He pushes forward and this time there's no resistance; the mage groans loudly as that tight heat sucks him in. Khadgar wants to bury himself in Callan's ass, drive deep and hard and fast. But before he can, Anduin's hands close around his hips. The commander forces him to pause, his first wild thrust turned into a slow penetration as he pushes into Callan inch by aching inch.  
  
Both men moan when Khadgar bottoms out, his hips pressed flush to Callan's ass. The mage has to stop for a moment, struggling to keep himself under control as he lets the knight adjust. Because he's close now, magic and pleasure twined within his veins, and the room flashes blue when Callan grinds down onto his dick.  
  
“Move!” the other man orders and Khadgar wants to, letting out a desperate whine when Anduin holds him fast instead.  
  
“Gently now,” the warrior cautions and he waits until his lover nods before releasing him. Callan may think he's ready, but Anduin won't have him hurt by eagerness and he's pleased when Khadgar follows his command. The mage rolls his hips slowly, shallow thrusts gradually becoming deeper as Callan loosens up.  
  
Even after all of his preparation, the younger man is still so tight, velvet walls gripping Khadgar's cock. Callan groans loudly when the mage picks up his pace and he knows that his fingers are probably digging bruises into Callan's hip.  
  
His strokes are rough, maybe rougher than they should be, but Callan doesn't seem to mind. The knight just wraps his hands around the headboard and arches his back to meet Khadgar thrust for thrust. So the mage snaps his hips forward and pulls Callan down onto his cock at the same time, fucking him hard and deep.  
  
They're a sight, the two of them, the blue glow of Khadgar's magic glinting off sweat-soaked skin and Anduin soon decides that he's waited long enough. He's done right by his son already and his mage is just too tempting to resist.  
  
The commander grabs up the jar of oil from where it lies forgotten on the blankets and quickly slicks his length. He knows that Khadgar is still well-stretched from earlier – if his lover can take four fingers, he can take the warrior's dick – and this extra oil should be enough to ease his way. So Anduin gives the mage no warning; he simply waits until the other man is about to thrust back into Callan before lining up his cock and slamming home.  
  
Khadgar cries out sharply at the sudden stretch because Anduin isn't small and he fills the mage completely. The younger man takes him, yes, but he _feels_ it; he feels every inch of throbbing heat. He's been speared, impaled, pierced open by his lover and the sheer unrelenting pleasure of it nearly makes him come immediately.  
  
The mage has imagined this for so long, ever since he first saw Anduin's real smile or maybe since the warrior threw him across a desk and made him swallow down his spell. But the reality is better, power searing through his veins as Anduin fucks him deep.  
  
The warrior sets a brutal pace and Khadgar finds himself caught between Lothars, the elder fucking him open while the younger takes his cock beautifully. Because Anduin's every thrust drives the mage back into Callan and the knight tightens around him with a gasp. Khadgar can only give himself over to desire as he's filled and fucked in turn, his lover using him to the very edge of pain.  
  
He lets his head loll back on Anduin's shoulder as magic rises up within him, tendrils of power spilling free to tease the warrior's skin. Khadgar tilts his face up blindly and the other man obliges him, kissing the mage fiercely even as his thrusts grow faster still.  
  
Then the commander buries his head in Khadgar's shoulder and the room is filled with the sound of gasps and groans and slap of skin on skin. Callan cries out loudly when a particularly forceful stroke glides across his sweet spot, the frisson of magic driving him insane.  
  
Khadgar's next thrust pushes the younger man over the edge. He comes with another strangled shout and clenches tightly around the mage's cock. The added friction makes Khadgar lose control as well; he throws back his head and releases a burst of magic as pleasure overwhelms him, abstract patterns dancing in the air. Anduin's hips jerk twice more before he finds his own release and the commander's grip is hard enough to bruise as he spills his seed into his lover. He grinds his cock against Khadgar's ass until he has nothing left to give.  
  
Anduin has just enough energy to keep his mage from falling onto Callan, holding Khadgar up until he pulls out of the knight and they can both collapse down on the bed. The warrior sprawls out on one side while Callan pants for breath on the other and his lover cuddles in-between. This bed really isn't large enough for three grown men but the mage doesn't seem to mind being pressed up next to Anduin.  
  
If this was an audition then the commander is pretty sure that he passed with flying colors and he's definitely keeping Khadgar now. He's keeping the younger man, his family's debt of honor has been well satisfied and anyone who wants to court Callan in the future will have to beat a damn high standard before getting anywhere. So all told, the older man has to call this a success. It's been a good day and Anduin's future looks brighter now than it has for a long time.  
  
The commander gives himself about ten minutes to enjoy the afterglow, one hand stroking lazy circles over Khadgar's back. But eventually he starts to get a little chilly and when he looks over at Callan, his son looks ready to fall asleep right there.  
  
So Anduin gets off the bed – a feat that takes some acrobatic maneuvering as he climbs across his lover. The warrior goes over to the pitcher of water and the washbowl that are sitting on the windowsill. He grabs a rag and fills the bowl, wetting the towel thoroughly before tossing it at Callan. His aim is good and the knight lets out a squawk when the rag smacks into his head.  
  
“What was that for?” Callan grumbles, twisting around to glare at his father as he takes the towel off his face.  
  
“Sorry, son. But you're not sleeping here,” Anduin tells him. “You've had your fun but now it's over and we need some time alone. So clean up and I'll see you at breakfast. Khadgar and I should be there around the usual time.”  
  
“All right. _Fine._ It's not like I want to watch you cuddle anyway,” the younger man sighs before rolling out of bed. He wipes himself off and then gets dressed efficiently, shrugging on his tunic and his pants.  
  
As soon as he's decent, Callan walks to the door. But he pauses on the threshold to get in one last word before he goes.  
  
“You know, Stormwind won't collapse if you take just one day off,” the knight tells Anduin with a crooked smirk. “And Khadgar's not my step-dad yet. If you don't ask him soon, I might have to try my hand at stealing him for good.”  
  
Callan just laughs when his father actually growls at him. The man is so easy to rile up where Khadgar is concerned.  
  
“Relax, old man. You have to know he's smitten,” the knight smirks, rolling his eyes so that Anduin knows he's joking. “And if you don't want to be interrupted, just lock the fucking door.”  
  
With that Callan disappears into the hallway while his father just shakes his head in disbelief. “I swear, the mouth on that kid is going to be the death of me. He was never that sarcastic before you came around.”  
  
“Somehow I doubt that. He is your child, after all,” Khadgar murmurs, lifting his head to look at the other man blearily. “Will you come back to bed already? I'm starting to get cold.”  
  
“You should clean up as well, you know. You'll be sticky in an hour.”  
  
“Don't care. I want to feel it,” the mage replies. “So come be my blanket now.”  
  
“Sure thing, Spellchucker,” Anduin chuckles as the younger man makes grabby hands. He locks the door and joins his lover, lying down next to Khadgar on the bed. The warrior wraps an arm around the mage and pulls him close, Khadgar curling into Anduin with a happy sigh. His lover is warm and comfortable and it's easy to drift off.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 2 at last. One short little sex scene to tie this story up. And fluff. Lots of ridiculous fluff.

“You know your family is strange, right?” Khadgar asks a while later. He sits up slightly, resting his chin on Anduin's chest so that he can meet his lover's eyes. “Is Taria going to show up next and want her turn as well?”  
  
“Of course not. My sister's married,” the older man replies with a smirk: “You'd have to sleep with her and Llane to make it fair.”  
  
“I am _not_ sleeping with your sister,” the mage retorts quite firmly.  
  
“Good, because I'm not sleeping with my king. We tried that once when we were younger and _awkward_ ; we try not to speak of it,” Anduin tells his lover. “Besides, if there is a debt to be paid, Llane and Taria should probably start with Garona anyway.”  
  
Khadgar is silent for a moment as he digests that particular revelation and the mage isn't sure how he's going to look his king in the eyes without blushing after this. But the mention of the half-orc turns his thoughts down another path instead.  
  
“You know... speaking of Garona. She's probably saved both our lives at least a couple times,” the younger man says slowly. “We should probably thank her too.”  
  
“Really, Spellchucker? You want to invite her to our bed?”  
  
“Not permanently,” Khadgar replies. “And not right now. But I'd kind of like to prove her wrong someday.”  
  
“I don't blame you,” Anduin says with a chuckle. “She did insult your prowess rather badly when the three of us first met. But you're not as innocent as you look, darling, and I think you'd blow her mind. You certainly blew mine.”  
  
“I don't know why everyone thinks I'm such a virgin,” the mage complains even as he flushes scarlet at the warrior's compliment.  
  
“I think it's the blushing, beautiful,” Anduin tells him, stroking one finger down Khadgar's burning cheek. “All that wide-eyed floundering makes you seem an innocent. And you do tend to look at me like you've seen the Light above.”  
  
“That's hardly my fault,” the younger man protests. “I've always been too pale and you're just... _you_. Half of Stormwind stumbles when you grin. But even if I haven't slept with many people, I do have an imagination and I've read a lot of books. There are ancient texts in Dalaran that would probably curl your hair.”  
  
“I don't know about that,” the warrior says doubtfully. “I'm pretty hard to shock and the Kirin Tor have never seemed that adventurous to me.”  
  
“Well, the High Council probably wouldn't know a good time if it hit them with a fireball,” Khadgar admits. “But the library was another story. And with a few dozen teenagers running around the city, you get a fair amount of exploration. At least when I was there. The Kirin Tor were strict with our studies but not so much otherwise. I think they wanted us to get all of that out of our systems before we took our final vows. The punishments for getting caught grew much harsher after that.”  
  
“Is that why you left?”  
  
“One of the reasons. There were others but I don't really want to think about Dalaran right now.”  
  
“I don't blame you,” Anduin tells him. He knows about old wounds and the way that scars can fester and he sees no need to pry. They have years to learn each other's secrets, after all. “So why don't you tell me about those books instead.”  
  
“Really? Could I show you?” the mage asks, his whole face brightening. “Because there are a few things that I never got to try.”  
  
Khadgar pushes himself upright, light flaring in his eyes and the commander feels his lover's cock nudge against his hip. The other man is half hard already and while Anduin does have more than a decade on the mage, that still seems impossible.  
  
“How do you have the energy to even think of sex right now?” the warrior asks incredulously. “I'm afraid it's going to be a while before I can go again.”  
  
“It's the magic, I think,” Khadgar answers with a shrug. “I mean, I've mostly slept with mages and we were all horny constantly. The Arcane makes everything sharper, more intense, and learning not to get distracted is a big part of casting spells. Honestly, when we first met and you blocked my spell – I was so hard instantly. I can't believe you didn't feel it. I probably would have let you fuck me right there, bend me over the desk and wreck me while your men were watching. If you'd kept me gagged long enough, I might have let them help.”  
  
Anduin's cock gives a valiant twitch at the image Khadgar's painting, but a twitch is all he has. The commander isn't in his twenties anymore, hasn't been for quite a while, and stamina isn't the same thing as a fast recovery.  
  
So he's about to suggest a few alternate methods for taking care of Khadgar – he may be tired but he won't leave his lover hanging – when the mage lays a hand on his bare chest. The other man mutters a spell under his breath, one that Anduin has never heard before, and then magic flares across his skin. Everywhere it touches, the warrior feels rejuvenated – restored and hot and horny all at once.  
  
“Light above. I think you're gonna kill me,” the commander pants as his cock goes from limp to rock hard in an instant. Khadgar's spell is fading but the burst of energy does not and all Anduin wants to do is bury himself in the mage's ass again. “What spell was _that_?”  
  
“Farsight, actually. Callan is cute and all but we don't need more interruptions so I thought I'd make sure the coast was clear,” the younger man explains with an impish smile. “I took a quick look around the castle and I'm happy to say that we seem to be home free. This is a just a convenient side effect.”  
  
Khadgar runs one finger down Anduin's cock, his grin growing wider when the warrior groans. The mage can't help but enjoy the reaction, reveling in a newfound sense of confidence. Apparently both Lothars think he's gorgeous and while Khadgar isn't sure that he agrees, he'd be a fool to argue. The mage loves Anduin and Anduin seems to love him in return; Anduin _desires_ him and Khadgar wants so dearly to try out everything.  
  
“Will you let me...?” the mage asks, making a vague gesture with his hands. He's not entirely sure what he's asking for even now but Anduin just grins.  
  
“Whatever you want, beautiful. Haven't you realized that?” the warrior asks, looking up at Khadgar with such trust in his eyes. He truly would let the mage do anything and Khadgar doesn't know whether it's this realization or the endearment that makes his blood run hot. In truth, it hardly matters now that he has the Lion of Azeroth spread out on his bed.  
  
So the mage speaks a few short words and the room glows blue again. Bonds of magic encircle Anduin's wrists, pulling the warrior's arms above his head and holding them in place. The older man doesn't try to fight Khadgar and somehow that's the hottest thing of all.  
  
“What am I going to do with you?” he murmurs, his eyes tracing over a veritable feast of skin. He wants to explore, wants to makes Anduin scream just as the commander's done to him.  
  
But Khadgar doesn't have his lover's patience. Someday the mage will take things slow. Someday he'll cover Anduin with kisses, lick and stroke and drive the older man insane. But not right now. Not when he's aroused and empty and the commander's cock is so damn magnificent. Thick and long and perfect and all he wants is to feel his lover stretching him again.  
  
Khadgar sits up on his knees, pushing a little more power into his spell when the warrior bucks his hips. The magic takes less effort than it used to – being the Guardian of Azeroth does come with a few perks – and he pays little attention to the teasing hum beneath his skin. It's a familiar pleasure, one that Khadgar has grown used to disregarding, and right now his focus is on Anduin instead. Because the sight of the commander hard and desperate and completely at his mercy is more seductive than either the Arcane or the Fel could ever be.  
  
The mage straddles Anduin's hips, positioning himself over the older man's length and then slowly sinking down. It burns a little; Khadgar isn't quite as stretched as he should be. But the mage is still slick with his lover's seed and gravity overcomes his resistance soon enough.  
  
Khadgar throws back his head and moans as Anduin's cock fills him bit by bit. The warrior's length is soft velvet over steel, hot and smooth and hard at once, and the mage can almost taste it. So he rolls his hips and rises up on his knees before starting to ride his lover leisurely.  
  
The mage's spell holds Anduin in place, keeping his hands pinned down so that he can't touch Khadgar as he clearly wants to do. The warrior is straining against his bonds, his eyes closed and his expression rapturous.  
  
While he can't move his arms, the older man is far from passive. He braces his feet against the bed and slams his hips up, driving his cock deep into Khadgar as his lover sinks back down.  
  
“ _Anduin_ ,” the mage groans, throwing his head back with a gasp. Every stroke fills him to the brim with pleasure, the commander's dick sliding across his sweet spot with the same pinpoint precision that he shows on the battlefield.  
  
“Come on, beautiful,” Anduin urges, looking up at Khadgar. The warrior's gaze is intense, his eyes as blue as the power that's wrapped around his wrists, and the mage could drown in them for days.  
  
But his lover is already on the edge of pleading and Khadgar is helpless to deny him. While the younger man is technically in control, what red-blooded person could resist the sight of Anduin splayed out on their bed? That gleaming golden skin crisscrossed with pale white scars, the sort of muscles Khadgar can only dream of, and that honey-rasping voice begging him to move.  
  
Every word drips with desire and the mage picks up his pace in answer. He fucks himself on Anduin's cock until his thighs are burning, his spell flickering as he starts to lose control. Khadgar can't keep his concentration when his lover is buried deep inside him. He's so full, stretched wide around the warrior's length as each stroke slams into his body. The mage's movements get more frantic, his rhythm faltering when desire overwhelms him, pleasure and power and love sweeping through him in an endless wave.  
  
Anduin surges upright when Khadgar's spell fails completely. He wraps one arm around the mage's waist, the change in angle driving his length even deeper as he claims his lover's mouth. The older man swallows Khadgar's moans, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. He threads one hand through the mage's hair and yanks his head back for better access, his tongue mapping every inch of Khadgar's mouth.  
  
The younger man melts against him, clutching Anduin's shoulders as the warrior snaps his hips. Each thrusts rocks Khadgar against his body and the mage's cock slides across his stomach. He's positively dripping when Anduin grabs his length.  
  
The commander strokes Khadgar roughly, kissing and thrusting and twisting his wrist until the other man loses all control. His whole body tightens around Anduin as he spills into the warrior's hand and Khadgar's expression is the most gorgeous fucking thing. The younger man's face is almost serene when pleasure overwhelms him, the sight taking the commander to the edge instantly.  
  
“Fuck, I love you,” Anduin groans. The warrior thrusts up one last time and then kisses his mage fiercely, his mind going blank with ecstasy.  
  
When Anduin's vision clears, Khadgar is curled within his arms. The mage's head is pressed to the older man's chest and his skin is tingling everywhere they touch, the remnants of the younger man's power still crackling in the air. Anduin could grow to like the taste of lightning – and indeed, he'll probably have to – a small price to pay now that Khadgar's his for good.  
  
So the warrior holds the younger man close, bringing Khadgar with him as he lies back down on the mattress. Anduin's cock is still inside his lover but the mage doesn't seem to mind; Khadgar just cuddles into the commander's chest and purrs contentedly.  
  
Truthfully, the older man feels quite content himself. He strokes his fingers through the mage's hair and down across his shoulders as Khadgar cuddles even closer.  
  
“How are you feeling, love?” Anduin murmurs. “You're going to be sore tomorrow.”  
  
“It was worth it,” Khadgar says, looking up at the warrior with a brilliant smile. “I want to feel you for days. I want to wake up and see bruises so that I know it's real. In fact, you should fuck me again tomorrow morning so I can go to breakfast still dripping with your seed.”  
  
“Light above, Khadgar. You can't say things like that,” the commander groans. “Keep it in the bedroom or I'll probably fall right off my horse and you can be the one to explain my injuries.”  
  
“Don't worry, Anduin. I can be discreet,” the younger man promises, somehow making the words sound filthy instead of innocent. Or maybe that's just Anduin. Everything Khadgar says sounds like sex to him. Honestly, Arcane theory never used to make him hard but he's gained a new appreciation for the subject where his mage is concerned. Because Khadgar starts waving his arms around and his eyes light up so brightly that it's been a struggle not to kiss him breathless more than once.  
  
Of course, Anduin can kiss him now. The warrior can kiss his mage anytime he wants to and so that's what he does. He kisses Khadgar until he feels lightheaded and then pulls back again.  
  
“Discreet is good. I want to keep you to myself, beautiful,” Anduin murmurs. “Callan aside, no one needs to know what we do behind closed doors. Beyond the usual announcements, of course. Taria and Llane have been giving me so much shit for taking this long to court you; I can't wait to see their faces once they realize you've agreed.”  
  
“So, we are going to tell them?” Khadgar asks a bit uncertainly. “Callan seemed to think that we'd be getting married, but... do you really want to marry _me_?”  
  
“In a heartbeat,” the warrior answers without hesitation. “Are you saying yes?”  
  
“That depends,” the younger man replies and Anduin seriously wants to smack Callan when Khadgar's next question is, “Are you done with tavern boys? If I marry you, I'll mean it and while I'm not opposed to sharing sometimes, I don't want to be a fling. I don't think I could take it if you ever changed your mind.”  
  
“That won't be a problem, love; I promise. I would never do _anything_ to hurt you intentionally,” the older man says firmly. “I've slept with a lot of people, I won't deny that. But despite what Callan said, I'm loyal to my partners and I gave you my heart months ago. You're all I want, Khadgar, any way you'll have me. So will you marry me, love? Make me the happiest man in Stormwind and say that you'll be mine.”  
  
“All right, Anduin. I'll say yes if you ask me properly,” Khadgar tells the warrior with a soft smile. “Which means a ring, a long engagement, and the opportunity to take your name as well.”  
  
“It's a deal, beautiful,” Anduin replies with a laugh. His mage has always been demanding but it's not exactly a hardship to give him what he wants. The commander had already planned to get his lover a ring eventually and the thought of Khadgar being a Lothar ignites something warm inside his chest. This is his forever and Anduin is already planning out the perfect proposal to make his lover swoon.

 

End

 


End file.
